


Don’t Rot

by anybody_out_there



Category: original work—poetry, you (tv show)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Psychopaths In Love, Unreliable Narrator, hear this!, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anybody_out_there/pseuds/anybody_out_there
Summary: don’t let them eat all of you, darlingsave some for me.
Kudos: 9





	Don’t Rot

**Author's Note:**

> Very very loosely based on You (Netflix) only because the narrator subscribes to Joe’s particular brand of psychosis. Maybe a little more self-aware here than old Joe is, actually.

lay down in the dirt   
and let the grass grow through your face   
listen to the pop of bottle glass into your skin

and they can lick into your veins   
if it doesn’t sting too badly   
they can streak their chins with blood, but promise—   
save a drop for me   
save a drop for me

you told me I would get what I had coming   
so I’m waiting   
for just one bite of justice   
or for God to strike you down

you’ve gone and let them tear   
the last sweet pieces from your bones   
feed them if you have to   
I won’t stop you anymore 

but if you leave me starving-picking   
plaster off my teeth   
you’ll regret it   
you’ll regret it   
you’ll regret it


End file.
